


After All Is Said And Done

by LionFili



Series: Amatus [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionFili/pseuds/LionFili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Corypheus' defeat the world can celebrate. Upon returning to Skyhold, the Inquisitor and his forces celebrate their hard won victory but Taurien has more on his mind now that the end had arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After All Is Said And Done

**Author's Note:**

> [[Anything written in Italics is a Flashback]]

 

 

It was still remarkable to everyone, the fact that they were all still standing, the world hadn't ended and Corypheus was indeed dead this time. For so long they had fought hard, lost many and now it was time to celebrate, relax and think of a future they all knew they now had. Skyhold was in full swing, a feast for all and everyone was drinking, eating and generally enjoying being alive. Everyone wanted to congratulate him, talk to him and yet Taurien was still in a slight state of shock himself. He'd done the impossible, but what did that mean for the future?

As he walked through the main hall, giving polite smiles to those that greeted or congratulated him, Taurien's own mind was elsewhere, to a time a few months before when he had walked up to the library looking for someone very familiar.

 ---//--\\\\---

_Dorian stood browsing the many dusty shelves as he had grown accustomed to during his time at Skyhold. He'd fashioned out a nice little corner for himself with a comfortable chair, candles and enough space. It had become his usual place where anyone looking for him would know where to find him. Though generally the only eyes looking for him on a fairly regular basis were a very unique lilac pair. As Dorian slipped a fairly large tomb on early Ferelden history off the shelves he spotted out of the corner of his vision, a familiar mess of deep copper hair._

_Taurien came to stop a step away from Dorian, his original reason for passing through the library in order to meet with Leliana above forgotten at the sight of his lover. "You had a rather determined look on your face a moment ago Amatus, something distract you?" Dorian asked casually, glancing at the Inquisitor over his shoulder as a smirk played at his lips. He so did enjoy teasing the Elf._

_Taurien blinked, as if his thoughts were now returning to him once Dorian had spoken. "I did? Well, I suppose something did catch my attention along the way." He smirked back at the Tevinter. Dorian chuckled, always loving the Inquisitors charm and ability to give as good as he could take with their banter together. He put the book he'd pulled off the shelves aside and turned to face the Elven Mage fully. He'd almost expected for Taurien to chat a little and then return to whatever duty he'd been on before running into him, but when he saw his lover's face, Dorian knew there was something on his mind. The Inquisitor's lilac eyes were far too revealing at times, like stained glass windows into his thoughts. A small frown pulled at the Tevinter's brow and he folded his arms across his chest. "Somethings on your mind. I can tell by that little look in you eye."_

_Taurien knew he'd been caught out and almost looked a little nervous to ask what had been on his mind, but when Dorian simply waited patiently for him to elaborate he steeled himself and did so. "I've been think of late, about the future..." He began, trying to find the best way to phrase what he wanted to say. "About our future, after all this is done." He finished, deciding to be plain. Taurien looked up to try and gauge Dorian's reaction. For a moment the Tevinter Mage said nothing, his own brow having creased into a small frown before he gave a slight sigh and looked away, out of the small window he so often sat next to. "I  figured this would come up at some point, what with things getting so close to the proverbial climax now. That final battle with Corypheus." Dorian said, giving his head a small shake before he looked back to Taurien, seeing his lover's expression guarded._

_"I've been thinking I should go back to Tevinter once this is done...if we're still alive. All my talk of how terribly wrong things are back home, but what do I do about it? Nothing." He answered as honestly as he could, though Dorian hid how it pained him to think about leaving._

_Taurien's frown increased as he looked up at Dorian, the fears he had seeming to be true. "You would just leave then?" He asked, his disappointment more obvious that he had wanted it to be._

_Dorian's eyes saddened seeing the hurt and disappointment in those lilac eyes he'd come to love so much and he took a few steps forward, closing the distance between them. "Trust me amatus, it would give me no pleasure to leave your side. But you make monumental decisions that effect the entire world. How can I not consider some of my own?" He tried to explain._

_Taurien looked up, a little hope having sparked in him as he spoke his next words. "Why don't I go with you?" He said, the idea something the Elf would be more than happy to do. Dorian gave a small smile at the suggestion._

_"And take you away from all this? I can't ask that of you." He replied, knowing that even when Corypheus was dead that the Inquisition had grown into such an entity and politically influential movement that Taurien's work would be far from finished. He couldn't be so selfish as to take him from that, and that surprised the Tevinter more than he'd thought it would._

_"But you don't have to ask Dorian, I'm offering." Taurien continued, not about to let the idea go just like that. He knew of the importance his position now held, knew that thousands of lives were counting on him now, but that didn't mean he had to give everything up for this cause. In all his life Taurien hadn't been very selfish, but this was one thing he wanted to be selfish over. He didn't want to have Dorian just walk out of his life once all this was over, not after they had come so far and the Tevinter Mage meant so much to him._

_Dorian gave a soft chuckle as a half smile pulled up one side of his lips. "Tempting, but we both know you'd end up doing it all yourself. As much as watching my homeland beaten into submission would amuse me, this is something I need to do." He said with a determination that made Taurien's heart drop a little, he knew Dorian well enough to understand he was stubborn and when he needed to do something personally, he would see it through._

_"But I need you at my side, now more than ever." Taurien said as he looked down, his disappointment evident. Dorian placed one hand on the Inquisitor's neck as his thumb stroked up over his cheek, lightly touching the swirling tattoo's adorning Taurien's fair skin. He urged the Elf to look back up at him, smile still in place on his lips._

_"Emotional blackmail is a fine thing to pull out of your arsenal." He teased, but watching Taurien's eyes go a little wide showed that the Inquisitor had taken the comment literally._

_"But I didn't-" Taurien started, about to apologise and explain he'd not meant it in that way but he was cut off by Dorian's chuckle. Hearing the smooth sound made him relax and lean into his lover's touch a little more._

_"I'm joking amatus. I'll think about it." He finished._

 ---//--\\\\---

Taurien was pulled from his thoughts, the memory of that conversation with Dorian lifting from his mind like a fog when he heard a familiar, rich voice behind him. He hadn't even realised he'd left the party in the main hall and made it all the way back to his own quarters until he took in the room around him and saw the balcony doors open, letting in a gentle breeze. The fire was already lit, though Taurien usually did it himself with a little magic, and all his belongings were as he'd left them, though it felt like a lifetime ago and not only a few weeks.

"You get this adorable dreamy look in your eyes when you're thinking about something, you know that?" Dorian teased as he walked through the room slowly. As the Mage passed Taurien's desk he placed the wineglass he'd had with him down and continued to get closer to the Inquisitor. Taurien's lips pulled up in a small smile at the familiar teasing, but his heart was still heavy despite their victory as he knew it was only a matter of time before Dorian explained he would be leaving for Tevinter soon. The idea that he would lose the love of his live after finally stopping this great evil and giving them time to be together, left a bitter edge to the victory Taurien had fought hard to earn.

"Couldn't handle all the congratulations?" Dorian asked as he came to stand beside Taurien, a little unsettled by the Elf's quiet demeanour. Perhaps everything was finally catching up to the Inquisitor or perhaps he'd been thinking about something and was unwilling to share for now. Taurien looked up when he felt Dorian at his side and gave him a smile, his fatigue showing. 

"I still find it hard to believe that it's all over." He admitted before lilac eyes looked out of the large windows to the mountains that surrounded Skyhold on all sides. Taurien then began to walk out onto the balcony, enjoying the last of the evening light. Dorian followed slowly until he came to a stop behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him back against his chest slightly.

"Everyone's feeling that way right now." Dorian agreed, voice soft as he too took in the view. He'd followed the Inquisitor up to his quarters for a reason and knew now was the time to say what he'd been keeping in for the whole evening. "Taurien, there's something I wanted to tell you." He began.

At those words Taurien's heart felt as though it had turned to stone. So here it was, the final words that would mean Dorian was leaving. He wasn't ready to hear them. "What did you want to tell me?" He asked, trying to keep his voice even and betray nothing of his inner turmoil.

"I've decided to stay with the Inquisition. Tevinter can wait a while longer to be saved." Dorian finished, awaiting his lover's reaction with a slight smirk on his face. When Taurien heard the exact opposite of what he'd been expecting, his eyes went wide, looking up from where they had dropped to the floor. He spun around in Dorian's hold to search his face for any kind of joke or tease. 

"You're staying? Here, with me?" He asked, in rushed amazement, a smile beginning to grow on the Elf's lips. Dorian's own smile grew as well at seeing the joy the information had brought his lover and he gave a nod.

"Yes, besides the Inquisition needs more dashing and charming members in its ranks." He joked with a self-satisfied smile, Dorian's typical wit showing clearly. The comment caused Taurien to chuckle fondly and roll his eyes before they met with Dorian's own. "And there's no you in Tevinter." The Mage finished, leaning in to kiss his lover slowly.


End file.
